Our Best Moments
by aakrzton
Summary: Just a countdown of my top 12 Best Moments with me and the characters from Liberty's Kids between the years of 2002 and 2006. Episodes: The Boston Tea Party, Liberty or Death, The Second Continental Congress, One Life to Lose, Captain Molly, The Hessians are Coming, The New Frontier, Not Yet Begun to Fight, In Praise of Ben, James Armistead, Yorktown, We the People
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When We First Met (The Boston Tea Party)

My name is Angel Krzton. I am at the local Mt. Airy Presbyterian Church in Natrona Heights, Pennsylvania. I am only 8 years old, and my mom dropped me off on the way to her monthly meeting. Now that my sister, Alisha is away at Dartmouth, Mom sent me here to find some new friends to make. I then saw a girl with red hair and green eyes beside me. "Hi," I greeted the young girl. "What's your name?" "I'm Sarah," the girl greeted. "How old are you, Sarah?" I asked. "I am 12 years old." "When is your birthday?" "November 30, 1989." "I'm Angel, I'm 8 years old, and my birthday is April 1, 1994. It's very nice to meet you!" We then shook hands. I learned that Sarah went to 7th grade at Freeport Area Middle School, and she was going to have a new stepbrother named James, who was in 9th grade, and Henri, who was in 3rd grade, just like me. "We are just in the middle of a wedding ceremony, because my mom is marrying James's dad, and we will become stepbrother and stepsister!" "That's awesome, and I'm here because my mom sent me here to make some new friends," I explained to Sarah. "You see, my older sister just went away to college, and I need a big sister, so it's good I have someone like you I can count on!" Soon after, I met both James and Henri. It seemed like James was in charge of us now, especially with him and Sarah both looking after 2 8-year-olds. I finally felt at home with my new friends of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awards Banquet (Liberty or Death):

I was in Sarah's room when she was getting ready for her special banquet. She was applying make-up and then grabbed her sweater. "Hi, Sarah," I greeted. "Hi, Angel," Sarah greeted back. "Do you think this dress is okay for me to wear?" I asked. I wore my black, floor-long dress. "Yes, that's appropriate, Angel," Sarah agreed. Pretty soon, James and Henri came dressed up for the occasion. We then drove to the Mt. Airy Presbyterian church for our dinner. Henri and I sat at a separate table, while James and Sarah went up to get their awards. Henri and I were only in the 5th grade at that time. Sarah was one of the freshmen getting honored, while James was one of the juniors being honored. Apparently, Henri didn't want to eat his salad. I didn't blame him. I didn't like salad that much, either. But then, we broke out into a fight and one of the employees had to stop us and tell us to behave ourselves. "Wait till we get to high school, Henri," I told him. "We'll eventually be out on that stage. James and Sarah are pretty embarrassed to see us act like this." The two high schoolers then rushed back to our table. "What were you two fighting about?" James inquired. "We don't like to eat salad, that's all," I explained. "But, salad is very good for you, Angel," Sarah explained. "Maybe, when I'm older, I'll like it," I predicted. However, I liked the spaghetti with marinara sauce, because I predicted that at age 10, I would eat pasta with tomato sauce.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 90 Degrees in May (The Second Continental Congress)

It was a sweltering late-spring day in May of 2003. I was doing my homework for 3rd grade science when my 13-year-old best friend, Sarah Phillips was working on her geography homework for 7th grade. "Angel, it's unusually hot for late May," Sarah notified. "Didn't you know that?" "I did not realize that, Sarah," I replied. "James and Henri are outside in our backyard selling lemonade," Sarah then told me, "and since it's too hot to cook dinner, he is ordering Chinese takeout for all of us to eat." I thought Sarah's pink sundress she was wearing looked pretty. Of course, I had on one of my best sundresses I had. James and Henri came back from the lemonade sale. "Boy, is it hot out there today!" James declared as he and Henri sweated from being outside. "I can't wait to order our Chinese food and drink a pitcher of lemonade myself." "I know, James," I then told him. "Who knew a spring day could hit 90 degrees?" It was also too warm for many of us to sleep that night, causing us to have nightmares about the summer to come. Little did the four of us know that the summer of 2003 was going to be a long, hot (and mainly dry) summer, including one of our longest July heat waves on record going into early August.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cheater, Cheater (One Life to Lose):

Sarah came into the room with a guilty look on her face. "What is wrong, Sarah?" I asked my friend. "Well, Angel," Sarah then explained to me, "I feel kinda... guilty." "Why do you feel guilty?" I then asked her. "What did you do?" "I didn't do anything," Sarah replied. "It's this boy in my class named Nathan. He cheated off my history exam, and now I don't know what to do. My history teacher thinks that I got caught cheating, and then I will get in trouble." "I don't think you cheated, Sarah," I then told her. "I think that you and James are both straight-A students. You both study hard, and..." I looked towards the corner and then saw James come into the room. "Look, here comes James right now," I then pointed out. "Maybe, he will have some advice for you." "James, can you, Henri, and Angel help me?" Sarah then asked her 15-year-old stepbrother. "Why, Sarah?" James then asked. "What did you do this time?" "I... I cheated," Sarah admitted. "You what?" James asked shockingly. "Well, my 8th grade history teacher thinks I cheated when I really didn't," Sarah explained. "This Nathan boy in my history class cheated off of me." "You never cheat, Sarah," James told her. "You're a good person." "That's what I was trying to tell her, James," I then stated. "I'm glad you guys both agree with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wild Party (Captain Molly):

One of James's friends from the 10th grade named Molly was turning 16, and she was throwing a party at her house to celebrate. The only problem was, it was for high school kids only, and nobody else. His younger stepsister, Sarah snuck out anyway, even though she was only in middle school, and worst of all, instead of leaving me at home with Henri and the baby-sitter, she took me along. I was only in 4th grade at the time. "Sarah, why are you sneaking out into Molly's Sweet 16 party, and even worse, why are you bringing me along?" I asked worriedly. "Because I just want to know what the party is going to be like, and besides, you're my best friend, Angel," Sarah explained to me. "I just don't want us to get in trouble, that's all," I said in a worried tone of voice. At Molly's house, there were high school kids dancing like crazy to loud, upbeat music, and some were acting very immature. We even went out for pizza and cake on the refreshments table, when an immature teenage girl accidentally spilled punch onto the floor. Molly, the birthday girl, was in the center, wearing her green party dress. Of course behind her was James, wearing a dark blue sweater and khaki pants. He both sent Sarah and me straight home from the party and then Sarah and James' parents grounded Sarah for a week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: School Picture Day (The Hessians are Coming):

On one warm September day, it was school picture day for James and Sarah. While Sarah was preparing to look "picture perfect" with her appearance while Henri was helping her, James was still stuck in bed. I then came into his bedroom. "James, why are you still in bed?" I then asked him in a worried tone of voice. "Shouldn't you be getting up and ready to go to school with your stepbrother and stepsister?" "I can't, Angel," James replied back, also worried. "Why not?" I asked him. "It's picture day today, the most important day of the year." "I know, but I'm too sick to go anywhere today." "Let me feel your forehead." I then felt James's forehead. "You don't feel sick to me," I then told him. "What is really the problem?" "I don't want anybody to know this, but I am kind of going crazy because all the girls love me, and they want me to have a good, decent picture," James explained to me. "Well, that's not a problem," I replied. "I can help you get up and look "picture perfect", like how Henri is helping Sarah. Would you like that?" "Okay, but I would have to get my dad to write an excused absence for me," James told me. He then got up and out of bed, and then tossed on a blue polo shirt and some jeans. James then thanked me for helping him not to go crazy about his school picture anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Girl Time (The New Frontier):

One day, Sarah came home with a new hairstyle. She decided to have her hair curly instead of it usually being straight. "I love your hair, Sarah," I then told my friend. "Where did you get it done?" "At the local hair styling store just down the street, Angel," Sarah then told me. "I wish I had a nice hairstyle like that," I then remarked. "Well, I could braid your hair for you if you want," Sarah then offered. "Would you like that?" "Sure," I then agreed. Of course, while our male friends James and Henri did all the boy things they could do, Sarah and I decided to have "just us girl" time for a few days. "I think the French braid would look nice in my hair, Sarah," I then told her. While Sarah braided my hair, I then talked with her. "I wish I could do my own hair and nails," I then revealed to her. "You should teach me how to someday." "I wish I could, Angel, but I don't always have time to," Sarah then reminded me. "But, can you give me a manicure and can we talk some more?" I then asked. "Sure," Sarah replied. "At least I have time to do that." "I'm only in the 3rd grade, though, and you're in 7th grade," I then reminded her. "So, there's no reason you can't teach me how to do my hair and nails whenever I have time to!" "I will when I can," Sarah then reminded me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Dates (Not Yet Begun to Fight):

I spotted Sarah in her bedroom, getting ready for her date with a new boy in her class named John Paul. She was 13 years old at the time, which is the typical age for a first date. Sarah was painting her toenails a beautiful dark pink color. She also still had her curly hairstyle that she had the past 3 days. "Sarah, are you a little nervous?" I then asked my best friend. "A little bit," she then confessed. "Don't be," I then advised her. "Sure, I'm younger than you, and I haven't really dated anybody yet, but take my advice: Just be yourself and don't worry about what he thinks until you get to know him a little bit better." "Thanks, Angel," Sarah then replied and smiled at me. "You're such a good friend." "Thanks, Sarah. So are you." The doorbell rang and Sarah then slipped on her brown sandals and answered the door. Her date, John Paul was at the door. She was excited to see him, until John Paul urged Sarah to see an R-rated movie with her. "Why not PG-13?" I then asked Sarah's date. "Do you even know my girlfriend, and what is your name?" John Paul then asked me. "I am Angel, and yes, I am Sarah's best friend," I then told him. "I'm only 9 years old, though, so I really don't know anything about dating."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Very Special Birthday (In Praise of Ben):

It was 6:00 am on the chilly morning of Sarah's 15th birthday. She got up early because she was excited about her special day. Of course, I had a great birthday present for her. I gave her a personalized charm bracelet, which was appropriate because of what she decided to wear. Sarah had on a bright pink shirt with the first letter of her name on it, her black pants and high-heeled shoes. Her hair was also still in the curly hairstyle she wore. "Happy birthday, Sarah," I then wished my friend. "Thanks, Angel," she replied back. "I wonder if our guy friends have stuff planned for us to do," I then told her. Her parents, along with her stepbrothers and our friends, James and Henri of course, made her a special cake and more presents for her. Just when the party was going good, it was ruined by embarrassing photos from Sarah's childhood that the boys had. Of course, Sarah felt angry, and then I tried to cheer her up. "Come on, Sarah," I encouraged her. "It's your special day, so don't let anybody bother you about it!" "Sure, it's chilly outside and I've been embarrassed a bit at my party, but that still doesn't prevent the fact that this is my birthday, and heck we are finding a good way to celebrate it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Helping the Family (James Armistead):

While James, Sarah and Henri's older brother was away on a ski trip for part of the summer, Sarah was left to take care of Henri all by herself. I agreed to help Sarah take care of Henri. "Angel, can you help me?" Sarah inquired. "What is it, Sarah?" I asked her back. "I can help you with anything you need help with." "I want to learn to baby-sit you and Henri," Sarah explained to me. "But, I don't know how to." "Come on, Sarah," I told her. "You're 14 years old. You can do anything if you put your mind to it." We then agreed to play card games like Uno and Go-Fish for a while until we felt bored. Soon, Sarah's mom came by and asked if we needed anything. She also noted that she was proud of her only daughter to baby-sitting two 10-year-old kids for the first time. "I have snacks in a paper bag if you guys are hungry," I then told Sarah and Henri. "Sure, Angel," Henri then agreed. "I could always use something to eat." I took a bag of Lay's Potato Chips, Henri took a bag of Doritos, and Sarah took a bag of pretzels. "Thanks for the snacks, Angel," Sarah then thanked me. "You're welcome," I then replied. I also noticed that Sarah and Henri were wearing the exact same outfits they wore earlier in the year when it was School Picture Day back in September.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Another House Party (Yorktown):

Following a rather cool summer in Pittsburgh with just me, Sarah, and Henri, James eventually returned from his high school ski trip. He then decided to throw an end-of-the-summer back-to-school party, but this time it would be for all of his family and friends, and it wouldn't be as wild and crazy as his friend, Molly's Sweet 16 party back in November. "How was your ski trip, James?" I asked him nicely. "It was a lot of fun, Angel," James replied. "Sarah even did a good job of baby-sitting me and Henri for the first time." "Well, congratulations to my sister," James then congratulated Sarah and then gave her a hug. "Yeah, and thanks for throwing a party that we can all be invited to, James," Sarah then told her older stepbrother. "Just think about it, Sarah," James then explained. "You'll be in high school with me next year." Of course, James was going to be a junior, and Sarah was going to be a freshman. Just then, slow, romantic pop music played. "I can agree that this is a much better house party than the one that Sarah and I were not invited to, huh?" I then inquired. "You're right, Angel," James replied. "It sure is." "I also had a lot of fun this summer, just going to the usual YMCA Day Camp I go to and everything," I then told my friends. I then went out onto the floor and danced a little bit. "Sorry, but I am more of a fast, upbeat pop music lover," I admitted. "That was the only thing about Molly's Sweet 16 party that I liked. Oh, and the free pizza and cake, of course! But, everything else was not that fun." I then treated myself to some refreshments on the party table.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Graduation Day (We the People):

It was a joyous, but sad occasion at the same time. My best friend, Sarah and I watched our male friend, James graduate from Freeport Area High School. It was joyous because we saw our friend grow up and move on to do more mature, adult things. On the other hand, it was sad because we would never see him again except for holiday and summer breaks. As a matter of fact, everyone in the household was growing up. James had plans to go to Carnegie Mellon University in Pittsburgh after high school, Sarah was going to be in the top half of high school, entering her junior year of high school, Henri was now in middle school, growing up to be Sarah's age when we all first met, and come to think of it, I was starting 7th grade myself! It would be cool if Sarah and I went to the same school district, huh? But sadly, we came from different school districts! "Sarah, I'm a little nervous about starting 7th grade this fall," I then admitted to my friend. "I was doing just fine in 6th grade, but now, I have to deal with being the same age as you when we met and making new friends." "Well, that's normal," Sarah then told me. "I was nervous when I met you at first but then when we all knew each other better, I knew exactly what I was doing." Just then, James walked up on stage to get his diploma. We then saw everyone in the class of 2006 toss their caps into the air, and then once the ceremony was over, James then joined the two of us. "Congratulations, James!" I then congratulated my male friend. "Thanks, Angel," James then replied. "Same to you," Sarah then agreed with me. No matter how old we got, we would never stop being best friends with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Christmas Celebration (Valley Forge):

It was the 2004 holiday season, and I was getting ready for Christmas with my 3 fellow best friends, Sarah, James, and Henri. "Merry Christmas, everybody," I greeted, arriving into the Mt. Airy Presbyterian Church. "Merry Christmas, Angel," Sarah greeted back. "We all have presents for you," James told me. "Good, because I have presents for you guys, too," I told everybody. I then put my presents on the table and joined everyone at the dinner table. Dinner was beef tenderloin, lobster, roasted potatoes, asparagus, and even homemade Christmas cookies for dessert. "Everything looks so beautiful," I reminded all my friends. "Well, thank you, Angel," Sarah replied. "Especially the Christmas tree and the wreath. Who designed all those?" "We all did, Angel," James then told me. I glanced over at the fireplace. "It feels good to be inside, especially with the brutally cold and snowy weather outside," I reminded everyone. "This is one of our coldest Decembers on record, and November and December of 2004 combined are already well below normal." After we ate dinner, we sat around the tree, opening presents and having a good holiday.


End file.
